Objectives: Stained tissue sections are the fundamental basis of all clinical and experimental studies of cancer. The Section prepares histological sections for the investigators of the National Cancer Institute. It makes available all the established routine and special stains and in addition develops and provides the current experimental methods of tissue preparation such as enzyme stains and specific histological stains.